User blog:Sarulu/Poke Quiz~!
'Introduction' Hello !'''My fellow friends! I'm ''Flora the Florges!'' Today we would have a Poke quiz! I would be the Host and the adviser of this Quiz for today! My baby sister would be Co-host and would give you the prize you would want! You must answer all with out A mistake! It gets easy to Difficult to Extra difficult! Start '''"Let's get Organized!" But first let us not forget about the rules!'' fufufufu~'' RULES #'No Cheating' #'No Searching' #'No Copying Answers!' #'Ends after March 27 2018 '(Master will be back!) QUESTIONS! Easy *Question Number 1 Who is Jake's Crush? *Question Number 2 When was the time when Jake met his beloved girl? *Question Number 3 How did Jake join Team Eclipse? *Question Number 4 How did Team Eclipse capture our parents? *Question Number 5 Where did we find the broken ship with Tess' name on it? Medium *Question Number 6 Where did we find Hoopa Unbound? *Question Number 7 What is the best pokeball to catch Hoopa? *Question Number 8 what is the name of the girl who specializes in Dragon types, *Question Number 9 Who is the boss of Team Eclipse? *Question Number 10 Who was the girl who stole the Bronze Brick? Hard '(Wiki related) *Question number 11 When did Weather Synchronize join the wiki? (Do not answer Weather!) *Question number 12 When did APackOfSmarties create this Wiki? *Question number 13 Who is the second ranked Bureaucrat? *Question number 14 Who is the user who keeps editing even '''WITHOUT '''permission? *Question number 15 Who is the person talking about a pokemon that she had a crush on? '''Difficult ' *Question number 16 Who is the '7th Gym leader? ' *Question number 17 What type has the most weaknesses? *Question number 18 What was the cheapest Apartment? *Question number 19 Which apartment has a lot of space? *Question number 20 Which game in roblox has a good but copied game? "PRIZE SHOP" EHEHEHE! Howdy there fellow Participants! I'm back with new fresh Bloom! Tehehehehe! You may choose one special prize! NO Changing prizes ! tehehehe! Stock: 2 (Shiny slaking) ('''Shiny slaking is not a prize) Shiny Vigoroth ALL QUESTIONS MUST BE ANSWERED Stock:Breedable Phione with Mystery item '(25% Special,50% Rare,80%stone) Stock:5 Jirachi with '(@Random@) Berry Used Wheel Decide (I WANT MORE JIRACHIS >:C) ' ' Stock:Every Starter A Random Starter egg given Used Wheel Decide Stock:Unlimited A Random Item chosen by Wheel Decide "It is the end! Thank you for answering! best wishes for all trainers!" Winners 5 winners will be chosen ONLY! And This is your host signing off! And this is petal the prize keeper Signing off too! "See you Next time!" ... ... "Hello?... can you hear me?... Ehem... so i've been off for awhile and why not try a poke quiz?... it has been awhile since i have did something popular for once... did i take too long to come back? i hope not.. i am trying my best to grade up my scores and my failures by reviewing... Okay i'm gonna stop with the story now... I hope you all get a better future! Best wishes!" Edit: Thank you for putting this in the most popular blog posts! And thank you for answering! Category:Blog posts